


Amongst the Snowfall (then basked in warmth)

by Floople_Doople



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, LOOK THERE AINT ENOUGH FICS WITH THAT TAG DAMMIT, M/M, Me slapping the darkwolf tag: on god we gonna get you some content bro, Sickfic, There's like...some talk about Chestnut being essentially homeless, but I think that's a staple of most chestnut fics jfhskdjg, im sorry dark spirit helmet has no rights in this house, is this whump?? i dont think this is whump????, you know those chestnut gets adopted fics? that but its darkwolf because im WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Maybe the snow was a bit fiercer than usual, but Chestnut had delivered papers in worse. Besides, he had to deliver papers today. He would be fine.Right?Or: Chestnut is nearly lost in the snow, but is thankfully found - and gains something he never thought he'd have.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie & Chestnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Dark Choco Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run), Pudding Cookie & Chestnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Werewolf Cookie & Chestnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurudeKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/gifts).



> look the alternate title was "Me @ Chestnut: on god we gonna get you a family sweetie" so I'm not sure what else you expected

Chestnut shivered as he began the long trek back home. The snow was starting to pick up, and he was hoping to start printing papers for the next day before he went to bed. For once, he had left his beloved tricycle at his little shelter - it seemed like it would be a lovely day that morning, and his tricycle needed to take a break anyway. Spiky had punctured one of his tires again, and he hadn’t been able to fix it. Unfortunately, the snow began picking up, so he had to head back now. 

He pulled his coat around him closer. It was starting to get harder to move, and he was so cold, maybe he could rest for a bit…

He shook his head. He had to head back! People would be waiting for their papers tomorrow, and he had to deliver them! Plus, Spiky was still waiting for him to come back! Chestnut took a deep breath (trying to ignore how the cold proceeded to flood through his body) and began moving faster. 

Or, he tried at least. His legs started giving out from underneath him, causing him to stumble quite a bit. What was going on? Chestnut was a little scared. He usually didn’t stumble like this at all. 

It was so, so cold.

At some point, he tripped over himself and landed hard in the snow. He tried to push himself up, only to end up falling right back down. Why was he shaking so bad?  _ What was happening? _ Thoughts were becoming difficult. Why...Why did he have to get back so soon? 

Spiky. Spiky and Newspapers. He had to get back up for that.

But the cold was going away. He wasn’t shivering anymore. It’d be okay if he rested his eyes for a little bit, right? It would only be for a little bit.

His eyes slid close.

At least he wasn’t cold anymore.

\------------------

Werewolf hurried back to his and Dark Choco’s shared home, thanking whatever gods were out there that it was nearby. The snow was falling heavier, and he knew better than anyone that it wasn’t safe to stay outside any longer than needed. 

Dark Choco was already home, waiting for him. He couldn’t help the smile on his face at the thought. Here he was now, heading home to his husband with a little bag of groceries when just a little over a couple of years ago he wouldn’t have thought himself even  _ deserving _ of love. In truth, he had come a long way, and it was definitely thanks to his relationship with Dark Choco.

His eyes strayed from the path ahead of him, and stopped on a strange bump. He paused in his tracks, and decided to take a closer look.

The bag of groceries he had been holding fell into the snow with a crunch. Oh  _ god, _ that was a  _ child _ . That was a  _ child _ in the snow,  _ completely unmoving… _

He hurried to their side, picking them up and almost recoiling at just how cold they were. Thankfully, they were still breathing, but it was shallow and barely there; if Werewolf hadn’t been watching so closely, he wouldn’t have even seen it. 

Werewolf quickly wrapped his cloak around the child, beyond thankful that he had chosen to wear it today, grabbed the bag of groceries, and raced towards his and Dark Choco’s home with a renewed haste. As he hurried, he took a moment to look at the child he was carrying; now that he had gotten a better look, he realized it was the little newspaper boy that often biked around delivering his papers with a cheery smile. He had delivered newspapers to their door often, but Werewolf had assumed he was fine...he was definitely kicking himself for thinking that. Where on earth were these boy’s parents? Allowing their son to deliver papers in weather like this…

He tried to force down the anger he felt. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time to make sure the boy at the very least survived through the night (though Werewolf’s heart twisted at the thought that this small child, far lighter than any child his age should be, might not make it). 

It didn’t take long before Werewolf arrived, holding onto the child tighter as he knocked on the door. Dark Choco opened it, a smile on his face - one that immediately fell in favor of horror at the sight of the child in his arms. He didn’t ask any questions, simply tugging them both in and closing the door behind them. The warmth of their home washed over Werewolf, though it didn’t do anything for the chill of having found this child  _ in the snow collapsed _ , and the thought that if he had just continued on his way…

Dark Choco quickly took the child from his arms, shaking Werewolf out of his thoughts before he could spiral any further. Right. He couldn’t let his thoughts distract him now. The important thing was getting this child warmed up.

He may not know this child all that well, but he refused to let them go without a fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chestnut wakes up in a place that is definitely not his home. At least it's warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, staring as the planned route for this fic starts going off course and becomes longer: this is fine

_ Warm. It was so warm. Chestnut felt like he was floating. He was lying on something soft, softer than anything he could remember lying on. He almost didn’t want to wake up. _

_ Wake up… _

Chestnut came back to awareness slowly. He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes yet, but he knew more than a few things. He had fallen asleep in the snow...and he had definitely not woken up in the snow. There was something heavy on top of him...heavy, but warm. There was also something warm on his head, and a really good smell in the air.

He definitely hadn’t woken up at home. Spiky would’ve been nudging him awake already (nevermind that he’d have never woken up so comfortably warm in his home).

It suddenly occurred to him that he should be getting up to deliver the papers. How long had he slept in? He had to get up now, even if just opening his eyes was a struggle. He tried pushing himself off of what he had been lying on (a bed, his mind distantly realized), only to barely move an inch. His limbs just felt so heavy, and now that he was more awake, he was able to realize just how plain  _ bad  _ he felt. 

There was a pained noise all of a sudden. It took Chestnut a moment to realize it came from  _ him _ . There was another noise of people moving that Chest knew wasn’t him, and slowly, he managed to open his eyes. 

It took Chestnut a moment to recognize the person hovering over him. Black hair with two white streaks and a scarred eye. It was Mr. Dark Choco, with a really worried look on his face - so that meant he must have been in Mr. Werewolf’s and Mr. Dark Choco’s house. But how did he end up here? Didn’t he fall asleep in the snow?

He tried to ask as much, but suddenly his throat began to hurt, and he ended up coughing instead. There was something underneath his back, and then Mr. Dark Choco was helping him sit up so he could cough easier. The warm thing that had been on his head fell into his lap, and Chestnut could now see that it had been a simple cloth. Once he finally stopped, Mr. Dark Choco held a slightly steaming cup to him. 

“It’s honey tea,” he said quietly, and Chestnut must have given him a confused look because he then said, “It will help your throat.”

Chestnut managed to nod, and managed to shakily move his hands out from underneath the (now that Chestnut was looking, several) blankets to take the cup from Mr. Dark Choco. Well, he tried, but for some reason, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and Mr. Dark Choco ended up having to help him drink the tea. It tasted really good. It was also really warm. 

When he drank as much as he could, which wasn’t really a lot, Mr. Dark Choco had him lie back down, pulling the blankets back over him. Chestnut felt like his head was stuffed with marshmallow jellies. He didn’t feel better, just a lot sleepier. But he still had to deliver papers. Mr. Dark Choco knew that, didn’t he?

“Papers...gotta...deliver…” Chestnut managed to say, though just talking somehow seemed to make him  _ more _ tired. Mr. Dark Choco seemed to understand though.

“Later,” he said softly, gently petting Chestnut’s hair. It...it felt really nice, to be honest. “For now, rest.”

A part of him wanted to continue protesting, but...he did feel really sleepy. And Mr. Dark Choco’s hand was warm and...and  _ comforting _ . But he couldn’t fall asleep yet. 

“Check...Check on Spiky…” He mumbled, leaning into Mr. Dark Choco as much as he could. “Can’t...leave him...alone…”

His eyes slid shut again, and he fell asleep feeling warm and safe.

\-------------

Dark Choco watched as the child fell asleep once more, still leaning into his hand. He felt his heart twist when he tried to move his hand away, only for the child to subconsciously follow it. 

They were very, very close to losing him. At the very least, Dark Choco knew that if he made it this far, he’d recover as long as he rested. The fact that he came so close to passing though…

Dark Choco remembered the horror both he and Werewolf had shared when they were changing him out of his cold and soaked clothes, only to realize just how easily they could see his bones. It was a chilling sight, to say the least, and Dark Choco knew both he and Werewolf would be working to remedy that while he was with them. 

...though it begged the question. What on earth were this child’s parents doing? How could they neglect their son’s wellbeing so much that he ended up like this? If he were to ever meet this child’s parents, he would definitely be having  _ words  _ with them.

The sound of a door opening then closing alerted him that Werewolf had just entered, and he looked away from the child to see Werewolf carrying in Furball Pup. Before Dark Choco could say a word, Werewolf had already approached the bed and carefully placed Furball Pup on it. It didn’t take long for the pup to curl up by the child, whining a bit as it watched him. 

“Furball Pup kept looking at the room,” Werewolf quietly explained. “It’s already become rather attached to him.”

Dark Choco nodded at that, before a frown appeared on his face.

“He wanted to get up to deliver papers. I stopped him, at least. I don’t think he could handle any strenuous activity right now,” he said, seeing a similar frown appear on his husband’s face at that.

“He wouldn’t be able to, no.” Werewolf gave Furball Pup a light pet on the head before turning to face Dark Choco. “Though the fact that he wanted to regardless is worrying…”

Dark Choco didn’t say anything, simply nodding in agreement. What on earth were this child’s parents doing, to have this child think he needed to work when he was hardly able to hold a cup of tea?

“He mentioned needing to go check on “Spiky”. More likely than not, that would be his pet,” Dark Choco mentioned. 

"I can go." The response from Werewolf, despite being quick, was not unexpected. "Though...it looks like Furball Pup will want to stay here."

Indeed, as Werewolf spoke, Furball Pup was nudging it's way underneath the blankets simply to rest right next to the child, seemingly intent on staying right where it was.

"I do not mind staying to watch him." Dark Choco gently moved his hand through the child's hair, noting how he leaned into the touch with a hint of concern. "Besides, perhaps it would be better if he were to wake up to something familiar."

Werewolf nodded at that, seeming to think it over in his head before letting out a sigh.

"...A part of me wishes he were awake so I could ask where I might find this Spiky, but the more rest he gets, the better.” Werewolf sighed, before a soft smile appeared on his face. He approached and gave Dark Choco a quick kiss on the cheek (something that still set Dark Choco’s heart aflame even now), before moving towards the door.

“If I find this Spiky, I’ll bring them back here. Though I’ll also bring back medicine, just in case,” Werewolf said, sending Dark Choco one last sheepish smile before he left, leaving Dark Choco with Furball Pup and a feverish child. 

He smiled for a few moments, staring at the door Werewolf had just left through before moving the hand that had been in the child’s hair to his forehead. Then he frowned. While it was good that he was no longer hypothermic, it would be dangerous to let his fever get too high. 

He knew Furball Pup well enough to know that if anything changed, there would be a series of barks afterwards. In the meantime, he’d get a cloth to help try and get the fever down, see if they had any medicine lying around...and it would be good to try and get some food into him, if he was up to it.

Dark Choco gently pet the child’s head one last time before getting up, leaving the door open as he roamed around the house and gathered what he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot everytime I typed "the child" lmao
> 
> And yes, Dark Choco did indeed keep his hand gently running through Chestnut's hair the entire time he and Werewolf were talking. Who is he to deny this tiny child some much needed comfort?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chestnut wakes up, and stays awake this time. Werewolf learns a couple things. Also, a Babey finally makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is already over 4k words and I'm not sure how to feel about that lmao

The next time Chestnut woke up, it was to something fluffy and warm nudging at him. He blinked his eyes open, realizing that while he was still underneath all those heavy blankets, there were several things different. Mr. Dark Choco wasn’t sitting there watching him, and there wasn’t a cloth on his head anymore. He didn’t feel nearly as bad as he did earlier either.

There was also a very fuzzy and fluffy puppy staring at him, pausing in its nudging at him to stare at him. 

He carefully moved a hand out from underneath the blankets to pet it on the head, like he would with Spiky. The puppy seemed happy with that, because its tail started wagging super fast. Chestnut couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“It’s good that you’re awake. Are you feeling any better?” The sudden voice made Chestnut look away from the puppy, as Mr. Dark Choco stood in the doorway holding what looked like a tray with a bowl on it. It was steaming slightly.

Chestnut felt a pang of hunger just looking at it, and his stomach chose that moment to give him away and growl loudly. His face burned at the sound, but Mr. Dark Choco just gave a small smile.

“I’m not surprised you’re hungry. Tea isn’t very filling.” He walked over with the tray, before carefully setting it down on the nearby table. Slowly, he helped Chestnut sit up - trying to sit up by himself just made him feel dizzy, as he quickly found out - and moved the pillows so that Chestnut could sit up easier. The puppy was still sitting next to him, seemingly unwilling to move at all. 

Once Chestnut was sitting up, Mr. Dark Choco carefully placed the tray in Chesnut’s lap. It had a spoon and a big bowl of soup. Chestnut’s eyes had gone wide - there was so much! And it was even warm!

“I-Is this really all for me?” he blurted out, eyes darting from the soup up to Mr. Dark Choco. 

“Of course,” Mr. Dark Choco’s voice was quiet, almost gentle, despite the clear confusion. “Why would you think it wasn’t?”

At that, Chestnut looked back into the soup, watching as steam rose from it. It was something he rarely got to see, though a precious sight all the same. 

“It’s just...it’s a lot of soup, isn’t it?” In an attempt to show Mr. Dark Choco just how big the bowl was, he put his hands on the sides (though the fact he could feel the warmth through the bowl was a bonus). “It’s bigger than both of my hands!”

Mr. Dark Choco was silent. 

At first, Chestnut thought he was just trying to think of a response, but then he looked up to see his face. Mr. Dark Choco looked really,  _ really _ upset. He started worrying then.

“I-I don’t mind sharing, if it really upsets you!” He quickly blurted out, despite how his stomach desperately wanted all of the soup to itself. 

“No, it’s fine,” Mr. Dark Choco said quickly, the smile from earlier back on his face. “It’s very kind of you to share, but I promise you don’t have to.”

Chestnut stared at him, almost in disbelief.  _ Really? _ All of this food was for him? He looked back down at the soup, before giving Mr. Dark Choco the biggest smile he could.

“Thank you!” he said as cheerily as he could (even if his throat protested a bit because of it) before picking up the spoon and starting to eat.

_ It tasted so  _ **_good_ ** _. _ Chestnut felt the smile on his face get a bit bigger as he slowly ate, trying to savor the warmth and taste for as long as possible. He didn’t know the next time he’d be able to have so much delicious soup, and while it was still warm too! 

Eventually Chestnut did finish, feeling full for the first time in...well, a long time. As far as he could remember, actually. But that wasn’t the point here - he just ate a big bowl of warm, delicious soup, and Chestnut briefly wished the moment would’ve lasted forever. But he knew he couldn’t dwell on it forever, and he eventually looked up at Mr. Dark Choco again, who was still sitting with him. Which is weird, because Chestnut thought he would’ve left by now, but that wasn’t really important.

“Thank you again for the soup!” Chestnut said, holding the tray up for Mr. Dark Choco to take. He did take it, ruffling Chesnut’s hair slightly before he did. It felt nice, truthfully.

“Werewolf is looking for the Spiky you mentioned,” Mr. Dark Choco said, though before Chestnut could say anything in response, he quickly added, “I’d rather you stay here and rest instead of going out and retrieving Spiky yourself. You’re still not fully recovered yet, and going outside in the cold air might make you even more sick.”

Chestnut nodded along, though he couldn’t help but feel upset. Spiky was his pet, he should be the one to go get him. Mr. Werewolf didn’t even know where he lived! ...Though to be fair, no one did. The only one who did was Pudding, and he had to practically beg her not to tell anyone about it. He was fine living on his own, so long as he had Spiky at his side and papers to deliver.

Though...surrounded by warmth like this, a warm meal in his stomach and someone smiling so gently at him….

...could he really go back so easily?

\----------------------

Werewolf, now more than ever, wished that the child had been awake before he left, just so he could ask where on earth he’d find this Spiky. 

Though, it was definitely better that he rested. Considering the condition he had found him in...Werewolf didn't mind searching by himself.

While it would be smart to start wherever the child lived…only now did Werewolf realize he didn't know where the child lived. At all. That was...troublesome, and for more reasons than simply hoping to find Spiky.

Since he didn’t know where the child lived, he decided to start by walking around the town. He just might come across the pet by chance, however unlikely it would be. He wasn’t able to walk for long though - not too long after Werewolf had passed the town square, he felt something tugging on his cloak. 

He turned around to see a small child, smaller than the one he had rescued from the snow just last night, looking up at him with a frown. She held two bells in one of her hands, the other tightly holding onto his cloak. Two little pigtails poked out from underneath her hat, and as she pulled on his cloak again, the bells in her hand jingled slightly. 

“Is something wrong?” He found himself asking before he could really think about it, turning around and lowering himself so that she wouldn’t have to keep looking up at him. 

“Have you seen Chestnut?” As soon as Werewolf had asked, the words were out of her mouth. 

“Chestnut?” Werewolf didn’t know anyone by that name...although if he were to make assumptions…

“He delivers papers! On his trike!” 

Chestnut had to have been the child he had found in the snow just last night then. At least he had a name to a face now. 

“Yes, I have. He’s resting with me and Dark Choco.” The child in front of him seemed relieved at that, the worried frown on her face becoming a relieved smile. 

“Okay! We were gonna meet up today, but he never showed up. And usually he’s almost done with delivering papers by now!” She exclaimed, waving the hand holding the bells as she did so - a faint jingle accompanied her every word.

“Well...it couldn’t hurt to have you visit. I’m sure Chestnut would appreciate a visit from a friend,” Werewolf thought aloud, only realizing he did when the child began cheering. Speaking of…

“What is your name little one?” 

The child looked up at him, seemingly surprised by the question, before smiling and holding up her free hand. “I’m Pudding! Chestnut said your name is Mister Werewolf! It’s nice to meet you!” 

Werewolf couldn’t help but return the smile, shaking Pudding’s hand in his (and unable to stop from noting just how much smaller it was than his) before standing straight up again. “It is nice to meet you too Pudding.” 

Pudding giggled at that, then went back to holding onto Werewolf’s cloak. “My siblings were helping me look earlier,” she said, seemingly content with holding onto him. “So was Pancake, and Apple, and Firecracker...oh, and Pinata! But we couldn’t find him anywhere! I’m glad he’s with you at least! He always said you and Mister Dark Choco were really nice!” 

A somewhat confused look appeared on her face then. “...actually, why is Chestnut with you?”

Werewolf winced internally. What would be the best way to put it…?

“He...was almost lost in the snow last night,” Werewolf eventually said, with a horrified gasp from Pudding. “He’s alright now though, just sick.”

“He is okay though, right?” Pudding asked worriedly, sighing in relief when Werewolf nodded.

“I was going to pick up medicine for him, as well as looking for his pet Spiky…” At that, Pudding thought for a moment smiling again.

“I can help you find Spiky! I can show you where it is!” She said happily, the bells in her hand jingling once more. 

“Thank you Pudding, that would be a great help.” Werewolf smiled down at her. Pudding seemed like a very good friend to Chestnut at least - something he was glad that the boy had.

Pudding began pulling on Werewolf’s cloak, tugging him towards the outskirts of the town. Werewolf followed along, albeit with a slowly sinking stomach the further they went. Eventually, they stopped at a run-down little shack - though it could hardly be called even that. Pudding let go of his cloak then, only to call out, “Spiky!! It’s Pudding! Come out please!!” 

There was a moment of silence, before Werewolf faintly heard a scratching at the door of the shack. He approached slowly, opening the door of the shack and watching as a little hedgehog practically rolled out of the shack. 

“Spiky! We’re gonna go to Chestnut now!!” Pudding called out, and the little hedgehog ran towards her, letting her pick it up.

Werewolf looked inside the shack. He didn’t see any way to stay warm during the winter months aside from some worn-looking blankets, nor did he see anywhere Chestnut might’ve stored food. 

He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He’d had a feeling that Chestnut might’ve not had the best of circumstances, but to think this is how he was living...truthfully, it was a wonder that Chestnut had even survived this long. It didn’t seem as though he had any parents either - if he did, they were long gone…

“Mister Werewolf? Are you okay?” Pudding’s voice shook Werewolf out of his thoughts.

“I’m alright, just thinking. How about we go pick up some medicine for Chestnut now?” Werewolf quickly said, with Pudding nodding and quickly running to his side.

Werewolf knew one thing, at least. He’d have quite a bit to discuss with Dark Choco when he returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a reference for how big the soup bowl actually was, it wasn't actually that big. Just think of the bowls you use for instant ramen dkfjghdfj


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter section and DEFINITELY one long overdue, but I finally got off my lazy butt to write this :D

Chestnut was sitting up on the bed, petting Furball Pup (that was what Mr. Dark Choco said it was called) as they talked when he heard the door open. He heard Mr. Werewolf announcing he was back, with Mr. Dark Choco getting up from where he had been sitting to open the door for Mr. Werewolf. Chestnut swore he heard a jingle of bells, but he wasn’t sure until-

“Chestnut!” Pudding ran in from behind Mr. Werewolf, an excited smile on her face as she hurried to the chair Mr. Dark Choco had been sitting in. “Mister Werewolf said you were sick, so we got you medicine! And Spiky!!”

As if one cue, there was a sudden weight on the bed, and Chestnut looked ahead to find Spiky there already hurrying towards him. The puppy on his bed didn’t seem to mind the intrusion, and he couldn’t help how happy he felt.

“Spiky!!” He exclaimed happily, gently hugging the hedgehog when it reached him (he knew all too well that hugging too tightly often meant getting pricked). “And Pudding! I’m happy to see you!”

And he really was! Sure, he wasn’t expecting it, and maybe he kind of wished he was feeling better enough to get out of bed to go play with Pudding and the others. He even said as much.

“If you came here to play, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can today.” Chestnut frowned, feeling extremely upset. He really did want to spend more time with his friends, but he didn’t think he could get out of bed - he had tried to do so earlier, only to end up stumbling and nearly falling on his face. The only reason that didn’t happen was because Mr. Dark Choco had caught him before he could really hit the ground. Just sitting up seemed to take all of his energy.

“That’s okay.” Pudding’s voice snapped Chestnut out of his thoughts, seeing the concern on her face. “I’m just happy you’re okay. It sounded like you weren’t, but you are, so that makes me happy!”

Hearing those words put a warmth in Chestnut’s chest, not too different from the feeling he’d gotten when he ate the soup. Before he could really think about it, there was a smile tugging at his lips and he was saying, “Thanks Pudding. I really mean it.”

A bright smile appeared on her face when he spoke. “You don’t hafta thank me!”

Maybe it should’ve been surprising how easily the two fell into a conversation. But she was pretty much his first friend that wasn’t Spiky - so it made sense in his mind that they would be close.

The sound of Mr. Dark Choco clearing his throat caused them to both look up at him. Furball Pup jumped down from the bed, shaking itself before basically running out of the room.

“You two chat for a while. I need to talk to Werewolf for a moment.” He walked away then, though he left the door open. Probably so he could hear if Chestnut or Pudding called for either of them. 

Chestnut might’ve been curious about what they’d be talking about, but then Pudding began talking about a story one of her siblings had told her, and all of his attention was focused on her.

\--------------

Dark Choco sat down at the table, across from where Werewolf was staring at his hands. Neither spoke for a while, the silence sitting heavy between them. 

Then, Werewolf spoke. "I discovered something," he hesitated, as though he was struggling to figure out how to word this, "a little more than upsetting regarding Chestnut."

"Chestnut?" It took Dark Choco a moment to realize Werewolf meant the child resting in bed with his friend visiting. "Ah. I...learned something as well."

They both stared at each other. 

"...you first," Dark Choco eventually said.

Werewolf paused, a grimace appearing on his face. That already didn't bode well.

"When I was searching for his pet," Werewolf began quietly, "the child I brought back with me - Pudding - brought me to where Chestnut lives. It...it was barely even a shack. I'm not sure how he could've survived so long living there - and through such harsh winters too…"

Dark Choco’s eye widened at that. Was Chestnut truly living in such a place? Then again, that would explain…

Werewolf must have noticed the somber expression quickly taking over his face. “What was it that you learned?”

“It is something that unfortunately makes more sense after what you had said…” Dark Choco took a deep breath, steeling himself for his husband’s reaction. “I had gone to get Chestnut something to eat after he woke up again. I hadn’t made anything too big, just a simple bowl of soup. He had acted as though I had gifted him some kind of treasure instead; and he seemed surprised by how big the bowl was, as if he wasn’t used to anything more than small meals, let alone warm ones.”

As Dark Choco spoke, Werewolf had stared at him with an increasing amount of horror and sorrow mixed together in his expression. Dark Choco wasn’t surprised. Once he was out of sight of Chestnut, it had taken more than a few moments for him to compose himself. Werewolf’s face scrunched up, in that way Dark Choco knew meant he was attempting to hold back tears. Silence reigned for a moment longer before Werewolf spoke up in a choked voice.

“He can’t...he shouldn’t have to keep living like this,” he said slowly, his hands clenching into fists on the table. 

Words weren’t needed. Dark Choco agreed, and he knew that Werewolf was already aware of that.

“...Dark Choco?” The questioning tone got him to look at his husband, admittedly surprised by the somehow sheepish-yet-determined expression on Werewolf’s face. 

“Yes?”

“Do you remember that discussion we had not too long ago? About perhaps adopting someday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading into the finale here, next chapter should be the last one! Unless my plans derail again for some reason, which they usually do djkhf


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer is made, and accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H A A A A A FINALLY WE ARE HERE....I FINISHED A MULTICHAPTER FIC FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, AND ITS DAGNAB C O O K I E R U N 
> 
> Not that I'm complaining, if anything deserved multiple chapters, it's Chestnut getting adopted by Darkwolf lololol

Chestnut had felt a little sad when Pudding had to go home, honestly. It was fun talking to her again, and she even sang to him a little with her bells! But eventually, she had to go, and Mr. Dark Choco had offered to be the one to take her home. Pudding waved goodbye to him before she and Mr. Dark Choco walked out the door. 

Which left him with Mr. Werewolf.

They were both quiet for a moment. Chestnut didn't know what to say, honestly. Not until he saw Furball Pup practically bounce back into the room. 

"How did you meet Furball Pup?" Chestnut found himself asking, watching as the pup in question bounced its way onto Mr. Werewolf’s lap. He stayed silent at the question, long enough that Chestnut was about to apologize when Mr. Werewolf smiled softly.

“That was a long time ago. Long before I met Dark Choco, truthfully,” he said quietly, and Chestnut stared open-mouthed. 

“That  _ is _ a long time ago!” He exclaimed. “It feels like you’ve been with Mr. Dark Choco forever!”

Mr. Werewolf laughed at that. “It does, doesn’t it? Still, would you like to hear the story?”

Chestnut nodded eagerly. Of course he wanted to know! 

By the time Mr. Werewolf was done with his story (and a couple others), Mr. Dark Choco had returned. Chestnut looked up to see him walking in with a smile, sitting down carefully at the end of the bed. He and Mr. Werewolf looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation with just their eyes, before they turned back to Chestnut. There was suddenly a weird lump in Chestnut’s throat. 

“Chestnut,” Mr. Dark Choco began, looking very serious, “there is something that we would like to ask you.”

“Um...okay.” Chestnut held Spiky a little bit closer to him at that.

Though Mr. Dark Choco must have noticed, because his expression got softer. “You aren’t in trouble. Werewolf and I simply wish to check something.”

Oh, that’s it then? Okay. He nodded, loosening his grip on Spiky - not that he was holding Spiky super tightly to begin with, but still.

“Could you tell us who you were living with?” 

Chestnut blinked in surprise. That was a weird question. “I live with Spiky,” he answered, since that’s all there was to it.

Something about what he said must’ve somehow upset them, though, because after a moment, Mr. Dark Choco and Mr. Werewolf looked at each other with frowns on their faces. Chestnut briefly wondered what he had said wrong when Mr. Dark Choco turned back to look at him.

“Just Spiky? No one else?” He asked.

“...yeah.” Chestnut couldn’t help but wonder just why Mr. Dark Choco was asking this.

After a moment, Mr. Werewolf spoke up.

“We...have something else we’d like to ask you as well.”

“What is it?” Chestnut asked, tilting his head at that. What else did they want to know?

“Dark Choco and I...if you don’t have anywhere else to go, we would like to...adopt you.”

Chestnut felt his mind go blank at that. 

“Y-You...you what?” 

Mr. Werewolf took a deep breath before repeating himself. “We would like to adopt you.”

Chestnut sputtered at that. “R-Really? W-Why?! Y-You don’t have to offer just because-”

“This isn’t simply because I found you in the snow that night...though that is part of it.”

Chestnut stopped talking and simply stared at Mr. Werewolf, who was looking at him with so much warmth in his gaze that he felt warm himself.

“You shouldn’t have to live in the circumstances you do. You deserve much better and...well, both Dark Choco and I talked it over, and we both agreed that we would love to welcome you into our home. Promise.”

Suddenly Chestnut’s vision grew blurry. Mr. Werewolf’s gaze turned into a concerned one, and Chestnut wiped at his eyes. Tears? Why was he crying? He wasn’t sad!

...he wasn’t sad. Instead he felt...happy?

“A-Are you sure?” Chestnut found himself asking, a worry blooming in his chest of  _ what if they don’t actually mean it? _

That worry quickly faded away when both Mr. Dark Choco and Mr. Werewolf responded with a soft, “Of course.”

Chestnut cried an awful lot then, but...he felt happy. He felt so happy. He hadn’t wanted to leave, admittedly - he had been trying and failing to brace himself for when he’d inevitably recover and have to go back to his little shelter at the edge of town and no longer being surrounded by warmth like this.

He had an actual  _ home _ now...and Chestnut couldn’t be more thankful. 

\---------------------

Werewolf yawned, opening his eyes to see Dark Choco gazing at him with a smile on his face. Even now, the sight brought a light blush to Werewolf’s face, returning the smile with one of his own. 

“Good morning,” Dark Choco said quietly, still smiling as he leaned in to kiss him (a kiss that Werewolf returned happily). After a moment of simply lying in bed together, happily giving each other affection, Werewolf chuckled.

“We’re going to have to get up eventually,” he said with a breathy laugh.

So get up they both did, Dark Choco heading to the kitchen to begin breakfast as Werewolf stretched a bit to wake himself up. Afterwards, he got out of bed, walking over and knocking on their son’s room door.

“Chestnut, wake up, it’s time for breakfast,” Werewolf said, smiling happily at the fact he was able to do this at all. It still felt like a dream - offering their home to Chestnut, and Chestnut accepting. 

He headed to the table. He knew that it didn’t take much to wake up Chestnut - he’d get up when he smelled breakfast in the air, which was a simple bacon and eggs today.

Sure enough, it didn’t take long until Chestnut was wandering to the table, already dressed for the day and rubbing at his eyes. By the time Chestnut sat down at the table, Dark Choco was already plating everything and placing it on the table.

“Thank you Dad,” Chestnut said, the sleepiness still not fully out of him yet, and Werewolf could tell Dark Choco’s heart swelled at the comment. Werewolf knew his still did whenever Chestnut referred to him as “Papa”. He didn’t think there’d be a time it  _ wouldn’t _ do that.

“You’re welcome,” Dark Choco said with a smile, patting Chestnut on the head a couple times as their son ( _ their son! _ ) giggled before he began eating his breakfast. 

Werewolf smiled as he began eating, Chestnut rambling on between bites about a dream he had. This was his family, and Werewolf would do anything to protect it. They may have had a couple stumbling points here and there, but in the end, they were able to pull one another up, as a family should. Chestnut would grow up as any normal child should, with parents that loved him and a warm home waiting for him at the end of every day.

And Werewolf would forever be grateful that he had pulled Chestnut out of the snow that night. 


End file.
